Unconditional Love, Maybe not so
by LM.C.lover.3000
Summary: When Ceil finally realises his love for Sebastian, he decides that suicide is the best decision considering the demon butler only wants his soul but will his one true love get there before its too late and tell him his true feelings xx CielxSebastian


**Unconditional Love, maybe not so…**

**When Ceil finally realises his love for Sebastian, he decides that suicide is the best decision considering the demon butler only wants his soul but will his one true love get there before its too late and tell him his true feelings xx CielxSebastian**

* * *

Sebastian strode purposefully down the royal rich corridor, every step of his perfectly shiny black shoes causing a tap to echo into a straight and calming rhythm; raven hair soft but slick and one ruby red orb twitching continuously in annoyance. He held the shiny silver tray in front of him, a strawberry tart and a cup of tea sitting perfectly still upon it, trying to block out the un-even footsteps and voice of his fellow maid Maylene by concentrating on his many other senses.

As always he focused on Ciel's room, he liked to check up on the boy regularly as to make sure he was safe and secure. Also with his senses being extremely better than any ordinary humans he was able to engage on his Master's room with no problem even though it was at least a staircase and a few corridors away.

The few smells and sounds he picked up seemed some what peculiar to the black butler causing him to stop still and for the small maid to walk straight into him and fall straight back onto the carpeted floor. He took in a big sniff, his eyes closed with deep concentration; it took a couple of seconds for him to catch the few hints of different objects. Firstly he could smell something salty…salty and damp: tears, was what he worked them out to be, triggering his senses further. Secondly he picked up the hint of a metal… stainless steel and if his thoughts are correct, that is what their kitchen knives are made of. Thirdly he could here quick shallow breathing and small sobs and whimpers escaping the young boys lips but… there was something else… something that scared the butler causing him to drop the silver tray with a loud clatter. He smelt blood.

Maylene, still sat on the floor, gaped up at him in shock; not in all the time she had known Sebastian had he ever made a mistake and not one so simple, but by the time she had blinked the butler had disappeared running at his full paranormal speed to Ciel's room.

It had took the Black Butler only few seconds to work out and pull the pieces of the puzzle together to know exactly what was happening in the young boys room. It was obvious, for him anyway. Did the boy really think he could get away with this, without me noticing, without coming and talking to me about his worries and problems? _Doesn't he trust me? _The butler questioned sadly in his mind as he finally reached the elegant wooden door to his masters room.

The butler wasted no time in swinging open the door, catching the small boys wince as it hit the wall with a loud bang. For few seconds Sebastian stayed still staring unbelievably at the shaking teenager who is his master, his everything? Ciel, fully dressed in his usual rich Victorian acquire, was kneeling awkwardly on the bouncy duvet of his bed, wrists dripping with blood and a kitchen knife being hold to his heart. The boy whimpered his wide eyes over flowing with frightened tears.

Ciel looked away not being able to look the taller in the eye, and with one final decision brought down the knife in one fast motion.

Both screamed, one calling out the small boys name and the other with the sudden shock of being pinned to the bed by his butler and not feeling the pain of that knife piercing his heart and throwing away his life. Sebastian had acted quickly, even in his state of unbelievable shock, he had hit away the knife so it flung as far away from the boy as possible, catching his cheek as it did and pounced on Ciel, holding the boys wrists above his head with one hand.

"You Idiot!" The butler screamed at the boy who was trying to squirm his way out of the snake like hold on his wrists and legs. "What do you think you are doing?... Why?" He said the last word softly, sudden guilt of screaming at the boy in this state washing over him.

The boy froze his still watering eyes finally coming up to meet the butlers with a look of confused anger.

"Why?" The boy whispered on the edge of snapping. "WHY! BECAUSE YOU ARE A COLD HEARTLESS BASTARD, WHO ONLY CARES THAT I LIVE LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU TO EAT MY SOUL …!"

"What..?" The butler interrupted staring down in shock.

"… BECAUSE I LOVE YOU BUT THE ONLY THING YOU LOVE ABOUT ME IS THAT STUPID FRICKING SOUL, BECAUSE YOU PROBABLY LICK YOUR LIPS IN ATICIPATION EVERY TIME YOU SWADDER OUT OF THAT FRICKING DOOR…because I don't want to live if you don't love me…"

Ciel had never screamed like that before especially not at his butler who in complete astonishment had released the grip on the boy's wrists enough for Ciel to bring them down and curl up into a small sobbing ball underneath the one he loved.

"Ciel.." Sebastian began he took a shaky breath "…You love me?"

The boy hiccupped " D-d-did you h-hear anything I-I ju-ust said?" He had his head in his hands the cut wrist still slightly dripping with blood, it rolling down on to his face and bed.

"Ciel." The butler sighed rolling the smaller onto his back, who still had his hands covering his face; Sebastian pulled them away lightly trying not touch the cuts on them so not to cause him more pain. "Open your eyes. Trust me please" He begged, a weight lifting of him when the boys scrunched up visible eye opened and looked straight at him, tears still rolling freely.

"Can I clean your cuts before we talk, I need to stop them bleeding?" He explained giving him a half begging half questioning, soft look. The boy looked away but nodded and without struggle let the demon help him sit up.

"I'll be right back." Sebastian said before slipping into the on suite bathroom and returning quickly with a first aid box and a bowl of water. He placed himself next to Ciel on the edge of the bed, the smaller's legs hanging over but not touching the floor.

_He really is quite small for fifteen? _Sebastian chuckled inwardly, talking the first wrist closest to him carefully and with a soaked piece of cotton wool, began to wipe away the blood. After, he used some sort of antidote to keep the cuts clean then wrapped the wrist up in white crisp bandages and repeated his actions on the other.

Placing everything on the floor, Sebastian swept Ciel into his arms and shuffled back on the bed until his back met the wooden back of it.

"Ciel…" He started, un-knotting the boys eye patch and throwing it on the bed "Even though I never told you, I had long ago decided that when the time came for me to take your soul, that I wouldn't, instead I would let you live your life and I would continue to love you and stay by your side like I do now and hope you love me back" He stroked the boys hair pulling him closer sideways against his chest one hand resting on his boys hip "What I'm trying to say Ciel is that… I love you too."

Cupping the boys shocked face with two pale hands Sebastian leant down and kissed him lightly on the lips waiting until the boy finally closed his eyes and sunk into it, kissing back. He took the kiss deeper feeling butterflies flutter when the boys innocent lips moved against his trying his best for his first time, to impress the butler. As soon as the kiss broke, they were kissing again this time Ciel on his back, the butler over him smiling when the smaller grabbed his shoulders in a tight grip and moaned loudly.

Panting, they broke away again, Sebastian moving to his neck and giving three butterfly kisses down it before snuggling the nose of his bridge there.

"I love you, Ciel Phantomhive."

"I love you too, Sebastian Michealis…" The boy paused "…and I'm sorry, for everything I said about you and making you worry and nearly killing my self and cutting my wrists and…"

The butler looked up and held a finger to the boy's lips "There's nothing to apologise about, it's all my fault. Okay?"

Ciel gave him a small smile, then pulled himself up and licked the butlers left cheek blushing furiously when he lay back down.

"…and I'm sorry about that." He smiled sadly pointing to the forgotten cut on the butler's cheek from the flying knife.

"That's nothing for me because as you should know I'm just one hell of a…"

"Kisser!" The boy finished of smiling "Well…you are." He blushed.

They both burst into fits of laughter kissing again to prove the boy's point.

"I think your quite right." Sebastian said licking his lips and then gave one last kiss to the boys forehead before saying "I think you should rest for a while, it's been a big day." He looked down when there was no answer and saw the boy already fast asleep.

Smiling he picked up the boy and placed him under the duvet following in after, pulling Ciel to his chest.

"I promise to always love you and never leave you." He muttered lightly.

"Same" He heard before he himself slipped into a dreamless sleep. :3 xxx

* * *

Hope You enjoyed it! xx


End file.
